Through the Eyes of a Memory
by Arina and Kai
Summary: What could possibly drive our favorite Colonel to attempt a forbidden Alchemy? The death of Maes Hughes perhaps? [Temporarily On Hold!] RoyxMaes.
1. Human Transmutation

Woot, first story! There's not much to say, this idea is based off of a role-play that I did with my friend a while ago. Anyway, I hope that this is a good start for me on Fan Fiction. R and R would be greatly appreciated, heck I'll even accept flaming; anything that'll help me write better stories. -

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist never has, never will, and does not belong to me. Plus my uncles a lawyer so that would suck...

Side Note: This takes place before the end of the series! So...yeah.

* * *

**Chapter One: Human Transmutation**

A decision was made, one that would change his life forever.

He didn't know why, it must've just been a mere impulse, a gut feeling if you will. The idea came into his mind at the oddest moment, a visit to the Hughes home to check up on Gracia and her daughter. Since then he'd thrown away the idea, it was a forbidden alchemy, not to be attempted by anyone. A living example was right under his nose.

But something told him to do it, a strong will that he had kept suppressed for too long.

Edward kept talking, soon realizing that the Colonels head was in the clouds.

" Colonel Bastard!"

No response.

" Are you listening to me!"

Finally he realized what was going on and shook his head slightly, " Oh, um, sorry." He quickly regained his composure and sat up, trying to recall what FullMetal had just said, " Um, could you repeat that please?"

Ed gave the Colonel an odd look before tossing his suspicion aside, " I said that one of the Homunculi died!"

It was Roy's turn to give Ed an odd look now; " You're still chasing after those things?" He wanted to believe the boy, but his theories always proved false in the end. That and Roy had never seen one of these creatures for himself.

Ed sighed out of frustration, mumbling under his breath, " Forget it. I gave you the stupid report, can I leave now?" Roy nodded and Ed couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside the Colonels mind. Was he worried? Scared? Or just out of it? He ignored it though and walked out as if nothing was wrong, though something inside him told him that the Colonel was plotting something that could get him killed.

Roy sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. He was still unsure as to if what he was going to attempt was a wise choice. Though now; he felt as if he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

xXx

He made up an excuse, which he told everyone who asked him why he was staying late. After the last lie was told he shook his head, kneeling down and getting what looked like a few loads of groceries out of his larger desk drawer.

Water; 35 liters

Carbohydrates; 20 Kilograms

Ammonia; 4 liters

Calcium; 1.5 Kilograms

Adenosine; 800 grams

Salt; 250 grams

Nitrogen; 100 grams

Sulfur; 80 grams

Fluoride; 7.5 grams

Silicon; 3 grams

Assorted Trash and Trace Metals; 20 grams

The components of a human body.

_This has to work..._

He thought, sitting the small bag of 'ingredients' on the floor and taking a small piece of chalk out of his pocket. Bit by bit, he began to draw a large Transmutation circle on the floor, every so often looking at a picture for guidance.

Finished, he literally dumped the bag onto the center of the circle, tossing the empty bag into the trashcan. It was too late now; he'd have to do this sooner or later.

xXx

Riza jogged back up the steps leading into Central HQ, she had forgotten a few important documents on her desk. Sighing in a relieved tone, she had been completely oblivious to the fact that someone was still there. On her way back from her office, she caught a glimpse of a strange light coming from Roy's office.

Curiously, and touched the doorknob. Her heart was beating at a fast pace, what was going on? She quickly flung the door open, gun in hand, only to drop all that she held. Just as she had opened the door the light had faded and her horrors became a reality. For a time she has thought, or rather /knew/ that the Colonel would try this.

And sure enough; there he sat, not even looking up as she came rushing to his side. Blood stained his once clean uniform, as well as much of the floor, and she tried her best to ignore the odd looking lump in the middle of a chalk circle. His breathing was shallow, and she could only hope that nothing too serious had happened to their beloved Colonel.

" Sir! Sir!" She shook his shoulders, trying to coax him to respond. With his uncovered eye, he ignored her and looked at what he had managed to create, but grimaced and looked back to the bloodstained floor.

Riza knelt down in front of him, now glaring, " Sir, what did you do!" She demanded rather than asked. It took Roy a bit, but he managed a response.

" I tried Hawkeye... but it obviously failed..."

She ran those words through her mind a few times, finally deciphering them and raising her voice, " Sir, that's a forbidden alchemy! You shouldn't have tried it have Edward and Alphonse taught you nothing!" She was now glancing from him, to the chunk of whatever he had managed to make, then she tore her gaze away, " You don't know how _lucky_ you are that I was the one who found you!"

He looked at her with his good eye; " I had to try, otherwise.."

She said nothing, thinking about what would happen now. Would he get excluded from the Military? It was a definite possibility unless they came up with a good excuse and managed to clean up all of the evidence.

" I was Hughes, wasn't it Sir?" She never removed her gaze from him, demanding with her whole being that he tell her the truth.

He knew he couldn't keep this from Hawkeye anyway though, " Yes, it was supposed to be Hughes..." He attempted to remove he hand from protectively covering his left eye, but was stopped by Riza.

" Sir, you need treatment." She should've said that first, but the realization of the Colonel attempting a Human Transmutation was just a bit too much for the Lieutenant. She fought the tears that threatened to stream down her face and stood up, offering to help the Colonel up as well.

The pain didn't seem to be bothering the man as he looked around the room in regret before accepting help from Riza.

_I can't believe I actually believed I could pull off such a feat... I'm so stupid..._

He mentally scolded himself, before noticing Riza's belongings strewn across the floor. He wanted to say something, but she seemed to know what he was going to ask, " I'll come back later." She paused, stopping in the doorway, " Sir; I won't rat you out. Just as long as you keep this under wraps as well, got it?" He nodded, feeling like a child. None-the-less, he followed Riza out, shutting the door behind them.

xXx

As soon as the door shut and the footsteps faded away, a being scoffed from a darker corner of the room, " Idiots." He mumbled. In the darkness of the room it was hard to tell what the being, Envy, was doing. A faint red sparkle could be made out, and that was that as the process began; the welcoming of a new Greed.

xXx

A few weeks later, everything was mostly normal. Riza and Roy had become closer, as friends, and Roy now wore an eye patch over his left eye to cover up what had happened. The secret managed to stay between him and Hawkeye. One thing scared the two of them though; what happened to the mound that was in the middle of the circle? The next day when Riza went to lean up, it was gone. It perplexed both of them, and only made them wonder.

Riza, as if nothing was wrong, did her usual routine of checking up on the Colonel to make sure he was doing his work. Though she never bothered to knock anymore. He either had it done; or was procrastinating as usual.

" Sir, I don't know how long it will be until somebody puts the pieces together." She warned.

Roy just kept an easy-going attitude, " Don't worry so much, if it gets out, it gets out. There's nothing we can do about it." He paused, looking up at her; " Besides, I'd be the one to get into trouble."

She looked at the floor, if she didn't get the same punishment as he did, then what would her reason for staying in the Military be? She sighed, deciding to just agree and cross that bridge when they came to it. The way she saw it Edward was the only one who was even the least bit suspicious.

Roy suddenly stood up and stretched, catching Riza by surprise; " I'm heading out for a break." He stated, grabbing his jacket without waiting for Riza's response. She said nothing, merely putting a small stack of papers on his desk and following him out, though going to her own office.

xXx

It was a nice day out, and Roy didn't think he'd be going back to the office. So he took a detour at his home, quickly changing into normal cloths consisting of a pair of black pants and a white, semi dressy shirt and heading back out again, towards the nearby bar and billiards.

xXx

Another disappointed man left the billiard table, where many had failed to beat a single man at a simple game of pool.

" Alright, who's next?" he challenged holding his pool stick triumphantly.

Just as a new game started, with another poor loser trying his luck, Roy entered the bar. A number of people surrounded the billiard table, some cheering other just watching in dismay as another person prepared to lose to this pool shark.

As Roy entered the bar he caught a small glimpse of the ' pool shark'. Square glasses, an odd piece of hair that stuck out, he wondered if he'd seen this man before. Fortunately this man obviously hadn't noticed him, seeing as he was busy beating the shit out of another hopeless guy. Roy just shook his head and sat down ordering and then turning his chair so that not many people would notice the eye patch.

Three

Two

One

Another person down, and half of the Bar to go. Roy felt compelled to ask the Bartender, " Who /is/ that guy?"

The bartender smiled, " He never gave anyone his name, but he plays a good round of pool."

Roy held back the urge to turn around again, to maybe get a better look at the guy. Instead he asked, " When did he--Ah!" A rather hard object just flew at his head, just missing him as he ducked. The bartender's eyes widened as the pool ball flew past him, landing in the sink behind the bar with a loud clatter.

Many of the bystanders gasped and backed away, waiting for someone to get scolded. The man that hit the ball off of the table in the first place stood there and laughed weakly, " Sorry about that." he said, almost sarcastically. He walked over, as the bartender picked the 8 ball out of the sink.

" Just don't do it again, I can't afford to get a new set of glassware!"

The man nodded and did a sort of salute, " Will do." Roy looked at him without saying anything, he still wasn't too keen on getting noticed. But unfortunately, the man caught his eye.

" What happened to you, Patchy?"

Patchy, that was a new one. He'd gotten everything from Long John Silver to Gimpy, but not Patchy. But, he remained silent, a bit unsure of how to respond.

The man leaned on the bar, looking at Roy curiously, " You look familiar, Patchy. Have I seen you before?"

Roy shook his head, " No, I don't think so." He figured that as long as the eye patch didn't come up again, he'd be fine.

" You sure?" He shrugged it off when Roy remained silent, merely nodding. He picked up his fallen pool stick with his gloved hand, " Hey, you up for a round of pool?" _I need a few new victims anyway. _

Roy sighed, " Alright." He was bored anyway. " What're the wages?" He hardly ever played pool before, so he was prepared to refuse if this guy suggested a large amount of money.

He thought for a minute, " 20 for every point?" Roy accepted, figuring that he couldn't possibly get that many shots anyway.

Their game was pretty close. Of course the man, whom Roy noticed looked and acted a lot like Maes, got the fist point. When he finally messed up, Roy got nearly the same amount he did. He honestly thought he'd be a lot rustier than he was. In the end, it was a draw.

Perplexed, the man leaned on his pool stick, " Wow Patchy, I've gotta admit you were better at this than I thought you were."

Roy smirked, " Thanks, I think I underestimated you as well." He sat his pool stick back on the rack and reached for his wallet, only to be stopped.

" It's alright, keep it." The man suddenly said.

Roy gave him an odd look, " Why?"

He shrugged, " We tied, neither of us technically won."

Now, Roy could truly compare this man to Maes; he had to ask, " Well, could you at least tell me your name?"

He didn't look up from chalking his pool stick, " I could."

Roy looked at him, " And?"

" What more do you want? You asked me if I could; and I can. You never asked me if I would; and I won't, Roy."

" Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" he half demanded. How could this person, whom he'd never seen before, know _his _name?

He shrugged, " You look like a Roy. I guessed."

The bartender suddenly called out, " It's almost closing time, finish whatever your doing and leave!"

Most of the people in the bar left immediately after that announcement, leaving Roy, the strange guy, and a few others. Roy gathered up his coat, and an idea slowly formed in his mind. Surprising even himself, he looked at the retreating man and called, " Hughes!" As if trying to get his attention.

Even more surprisingly, the man felt compelled to answer, " What...?"

Roy felt his heart skip a beat or two, " Nothing, I thought I saw someone out of the street." He lied, leaving a small tip and heading out of the bar, leaving Greed puzzled.


	2. Horrific Realization

Okay, I noticed a few mistakes when I re-read the first chapter, but don't worry; I'll try to correct myself better this time around.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. FullMetal Alchemist.

Thanks to the reviewers by the way! I think I should have planned this out a little better, oh well, I honestly don't want to go back and rewrite all of this.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Horrific Realization**

Roy was caught by Riza on his way home from the bar, that man seemed to be haunting his thoughts, reminding him of the heartache that came with losing his best friend.

The young blonde jogged up behind the Colonel, Black Hayate following close behind, " Sir!" She shouted, finally catching up with him and walking beside him. He looked distant to her when he merely waved in acknowledgement to her presence. She looked up at him considerately, " Are you all right, sir? Did something happen?"

Roy thought things over for a few seconds before answering, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and have her think that he was in need of therapy for seeing things. " I'm fine, Hawkeye." He paused; " I'm just a bit tired is all."

Riza didn't believe him, but she kept to herself anyway, letting the Colonel believe that she believed him. She decided to get off of the subject, " Sir, Edward came by after you left, something about seeing Hughes out on the street." She stopped walking as soon as he did, seeing the look on his face, " Sir, I knew that this would be a touchy subject for you, I'm sorry." She bowed her head, hugging her small notepad and Black Hayate's leash to her chest, waiting for something to happen.

But, Roy said nothing; he only started walking again at a quicker pace. He desperately wanted to avoid the subject, even if it meant avoiding Hawkeye and FullMetal for a while. She was right; it was a touchy subject for him. Especially after that bar incident.

He slowed his pace when he was far away from anyone he knew, he needed time to think, time to piece everything together. Then a thought came into his mind; what if Ed's theories were true? What if homunculi _were _created from human transmutations? He didn't even want to think that Hughes was a homunculus now, that would crush everyone, especially his family. But they didn't have to know, not yet.

He allowed himself to just drop lazily onto the closest chair he could find when he got home, which happened to be a hard kitchen chair. He sighed, resting his head in his left hand while he thought and drumming his fingers on the table. That couldn't have been Maes, much less a homunculus. He would have remembered him, right?

But he did. He called him by his first name, claiming it was a good guess. He looked at the clock; it was 9:30 PM. The day went by quickly enough for him. He wanted to fall asleep, but he was kept awake by the thousands of thoughts that were in his mind. He needed to tell someone. FullMetal? Hawkeye? He decided on Hawkeye, and soon he fell into a slight sleep, in the middle of his kitchen.

xXx

The next day brought many shocks for him. He was in his kitchen, someone was at the door, and it was about an hour after he was supposed to be in work. Sleepily, he decided to answer the door first. He stood up, stretched, and unlocked everything while opening the door.

It was Riza, the look she gave him clearly stated that she wasn't expecting this. She fumbled her words, " Oh, um, g-good morning, Sir." She took a quick look at his ragged appearance, " Are you all right, Sir?" She knew she seemed to be asking that question a lot lately, but a lot has happened and she just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid, again.

Roy stretched, standing out of the way to let her in. He laughed slightly when he spoke, " I told you, I'm fine. I barely slept last night. Why are you here?"

Riza stepped inside, " We were worried about you, you're hardly ever late so we assumed something had happened and they all sent _me _out here to check up on you, sir." Actually, they drew a name out of a hat, but he didn't need to know that.

Roy smiled, realizing his mistake, " Sorry to make you come all the way out here. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Riza nodded, leaning against a wall, " I'll be waiting outside." Roy nodded as he walked upstairs, still yawning and leaving Riza shaking her head as she walked outside.

It didn't take him long to get ready, she was surprised. he walked out of his home, looking as if nothing was wrong and he had just overslept. As they walked, he remembered what he had wanted to tell her.

" Hawkeye, I've got to tell you something." He said suddenly, startling her a bit.

She looked up at him with the usual look of concern, " What is it sir?"

He was silent for a few seconds before he responded, " Something's been troubling me, since yesterday. At the bar, there was a man playing pool. At first I didn't see his face very clearly, but when I did; he looked almost exactly like Hughes."

" But Sir, Hughes is dead."

Roy gave her astern look, " I know that, but then I asked him his name, and he didn't answer, but he knew my name."

Riza thought, " Perhaps it was a good guess?"

" That's what he said, but I don't believe him. Then I tested him, and just as he was about to leave I called him Hughes, and he responded!" While he talked he kept his gaze on the ground, glaring at it. Riza didn't know what to say.

" Sir, where are you going with this?" She finally asked.

He smirked, " It took me most of the night, but I think I've got a solution." He paused, sighing, " FullMetal claims that a homunculus is made during Human Transmutation, so--"

".. You think that Hughes is a homunculus?"

" Exactly."

She seemed to be determined to prove him wrong, " Sir, have you found any proof that supports this?"

Roy laughed, " You should know that I'm always prepared for these questions, Hawkeye. He knew my name, he looked exactly like Hughes, he even did that odd hand signal that Hughes always used." He knew that there was one piece of proof that he was missing though; the arborous. (A/N: I apologize if I spelled that wrong, if anyone can give me the proper spelling, please do so!)

Riza didn't argue as the reached HQ, she would have enough to deal with through out the day anyway. But still, she actually believed him despite her better intentions.

The day went by fairly normally. The Colonel was scolded many times about his paperwork, Fuery managed to find another small animal, and Riza left with a headache. Before she left she saw Ed go into the Colonels office, glaring at him. She felt compelled to listen at the door.

" Colonel, if you don't believe me--"

" What am I supposed to believe, FullMetal?"

" That there's another homunculus running around!"

Roy paused, " Well, give me a brief description and I'll send Havoc out tomorrow during his free time."

Ed, obviously still flustered, gave him a quick description, " Black hair, glasses, always wears gloves." He thought, " Actually, he looks a lot like Hughes. But I'm sure that it's the new Greed! If you need proof then the arborous is on his hand!"

Roy stopped writing, but all Riza heard was small gasp and a rather long pause. Ed had just proved their suspicions; Roy had created a homunculus in his attempt at bringing Maes Hughes back.

Ed soon came storming out, not realizing Riza was there.

" I'm sorry Ed!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, " Is that really how you lost your eye, Colonel Bastard!" Roy nodded. Ed scoffed in a frustrated tone, storming out of HQ.

Riza peeked into the office, " .. Sir?"

He looked up, " Oh, Hawkeye. Come on in."

She did warily, and before she could speak, Roy had to ask, " How much of that did you hear?"

She cast her gaze to the wall to her left, " Um... just enough to know that your theories are true Sir."

Roy sighed, leaning back in his chair, " What am I going to do? It's not like I can just confront this homunculus out of the blue."

Riza smiled, " You can't, but maybe I can." Riza told him of her idea, and they agreed on everything. They would execute the plan tomorrow; they both took the day off.

xXx

Riza was waiting for Roy outside of his home, dressed in normal clothing. A dark blue skirt that reached her knees, and a white shirt. When Roy emerged he was wearing almost the same thing he was the other day. Black dress pants, and a white formal shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. They exchanged hellos and went on their way, heading to the bar. During the normal hours, it was a restaurant for all, it became a bar at 5 PM. It was only 12:00, so they were good for a few hours.

" Sir, are you sure you got good information from Edward?" She asked while they waited outside the bar/restaurant.

Roy nodded, " We can trust FullMetal, don't worry." At that moment two figures came into their line of vision. A smiling woman, holding the hand of an excited young girl. Roy and Riza waved to the pair, " Hello Gracia, Elysia." Roy said happily.

Riza smiled, " Hello, it's nice to see you." She greeted.

Gracia smiled as Elysia became a bit shy, " Hello Roy, Riza." She picked up Elysia, " Elysia, do you remember these two?" She questioned. Elysia nodded shyly, but she smiled anyway.

Riza glanced up at Roy, but the returned her gaze to Gracia and Elysia, " Thanks for coming out today." She said, sounding very out of character.

Gracia just smiled, " It was no problem, thank _you _for inviting us." She aimed that last part more to Roy than Riza.

Roy nodded, this was going to go perfectly, well, if the suspected homunculus was there. Edward had told them of a way to make a homunculus vulnerable, so Roy planned on using Gracia and Elysia to make Greed talk.

xXx

While inside, Roy smirked as Greed proceeded to beat people at pool. He checked; it was like this all the time nowadays. Elysia pointed to the mob of people, " Mommy, somebody said a bad word!"

Riza couldn't help but smile, and Gracia did the same, " It's okay, just ignore those bad men, okay?" Elysia nodded, stabbing a piece of food with her fork and eating it.

Greed wiped his face with his sleeve, was it him or was he having an off day? Some punk had nearly beaten him earlier that day. As the current game went on, he lost. He could hardly believe it, what the hell was making him like this! He sighed, looking around the slightly crowded place. A small group of four caught his eye. Patchy? But who were the others with him? They all looked so familiar though, especially a woman and small girl. When the young child looked up from her plate, she saw him, watching them. He gave her an odd look before looking away.

Elysia gasped and looked up at her mother, tugging her sleeve roughly, " Mommy! Mommy!"

A bit startled, Gracia looked down at her, " What's wrong, Elysia?"

Elysia nearly stood up in her seat, " It's daddy mommy! Look, over there! He can go back to work now mommy!"

Gracia dropped the pen she was holding, " E-elysia, it can't be, remember? Daddy's gone sweetie." She said calmly, stroking her daughters hair. But Elysia strongly protested.

" Mommy! No! Daddy's right over there!"

Riza looked over at Roy, giving him a look that plainly said, ' Well, what now?' Roy didn't respond; he was waiting.

Gracia shook her head, " Elysia, lets go to the restroom for a minute." She took her daughters hand and stood up.

Elysia tried to pull away, but was dragged along anyway. As they passed the billiard table, Elysia managed to weasel out of her mothers grasp, running over to ' daddy' and tackling him. " Daddy!" She clung to his leg, not letting go.

" What the hell, get off of me!" He said trying to shake Elysia off.

Gracia gasped, " Elysia! Come back here now!" She scolded. " I'm sorry, sir!" She said, trying to coax her daughter away, though not looking at the man.

" No! I'm staying with daddy!" By then, Roy and Riza had quickly gotten up, this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Gracia looked up at the man for the first time, and her eyes widened with pure horror. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. It couldn't be, her husband was dead! But...

She took a few steps back, bumping into Riza and looking from her to Roy. Elysia was confused, why was mommy so scared? " ... Mommy?" She questioned, now merely standing next to Greed. He was equally confused, who the hell were these people anyway?

" Look lady, take your kid." He half demanded, gesturing to Elysia.

Gracia was red faced as she turned to Roy, who didn't look surprised at all, " Roy, did you know about this? What's going on!" She pleaded, not bearing to look at Greed again as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Roy looked down at the floor and nodded, he knew he should've told her. " Gracia, technically, that _is _your husband, but it's also not."

Greed scratched his head, " Who the heck are you people?" He looked at Roy, " Patchy, didn't expect to see you again." He added.

Elysia smiled and clung to Greed's leg again, " Daddy, you're silly!"

Greed didn't know what to do. But just then, a thought struck his mind. Were these people his friends and family before his death? Gracia reached out to try to bring Elysia back, but was stopped, " No, it's okay." Greed interrupted with a sigh.

Needless to say Gracia was taken aback, " Oh, um.." She was still utterly confused, but, if what Roy had said was true, then she could trust this man. Couldn't she?

Roy shook his head, " Look, we know that you're a homunculus, but, shouldn't you remember us all?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

He wanted his questions answered first, but Patchy seemed determined. " That was a really stupid question, Patchy. I have absolutely no clue if I should or not." He recognized all of them, but those memories were buried pretty deep in his mind, so he couldn't grasp them easily. He wished he could though, especially for the little girls sake. She seemed totally convinced that he was her dad, and it made him feel bad despite the nature of being Greed.

Riza saw Roy reach for one of his gloves, but she didn't know why he was doing so. The homunculus seemed to be cooperating, was she missing something? She looked at Gracia, who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. Occasionally the woman would call Elysia, but the young girl would always stay within a few feet of Greed.

" Daddy," Elysia said, " did you get hit on the head?" She asked innocently. She really sounded quite curious, obviously she knew that people sometimes had memory problems after getting a good blow to the head.

Gracia blushed, " Elysia!" She half scolded, half called, though not daring to get too close to Greed. Riza seemed to be the only one not keeping her attention focused on Greed. _Poor Gracia..._She thought, seeing tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. Was it because she was staring at her husband? Was it stress?

Greed merely cooperated with Elysia, " Um, yeah. Guess so." This was totally out of character for him, but, the kids innocent face was just too much. Finally, Elysia let go of his leg, beaming up at him. He looked from one person to another, and did the only thing he could do in order to get some time to mull things over. " I'm leaving." He said suddenly, gathering his coat from a bar stool and walking at a quick pace towards the door.

Elysia gave his retreating form a questioning look, but then called out, " Daddy, wait!" But he didn't stop. Elysia ran over to Gracia, " Mommy, why is sad?"

* * *

And that's where I'm going to cut off this rather long chapter. yeah, I know, the story's moving pretty quick. If all else fails I'll go back and edit both chapters later on. Thanks to all who reviewed, seriously, I love getting reviews.

I expect the next update will be sometime within the week, so please keep checking back! If it's not up by Friday, it'll be up sometime over the weekend.

I'm actually working on Chapter 3 as we speak!


	3. It's because of me

Yay, Chapter three! Finally, right? Anyway, I'm sorry I've just had a LOT going on, I'm not exaggerating that either. y friend came over and spent a good part of the week here, and then I was just being lazy and preoccupied with finishing the 6th Harry Potter book.

Kudos to J.K. Rowling by the way, great book.

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Enough said.

* * *

Greeds hand had just touched the doorknob before he froze as someone called him.

" Stop!" Roy threatened, ready to use his alchemy. His gaze was stern. They _all _wanted answers, and this was no way to get them. Not by running off and deserting your former friends and family.

Gracia looked worriedly at Riza, who gave her the same look back. Gracia's hands were firmly placed on Elysia's shoulders, so as to keep her there. _This can't be Maes, but, if Roy and Riza... _her mind was racing, trying to find the right answer. What was a homunculus? Creatures of legend?

Greed turned to glare at Roy, " Shut up Patchy! YOU weren't on my good side to begin with!" He didn't know what Patchy was planning to do, hell if he _could _do anything from that far away. He opened the door, and he honestly regretted it as a whip of fire suddenly came flying at him; just missing his head by inches.

" I told you to stop it Maes!" Came the demand. Roy didn't know what else to call him; so he called him Maes.

Another glare was shot at Roy; Greed's true nature. " Are you quite finished with confusing the hell out of me!" Roy had succeeded though, he wasn't heading out the door. Where the hell did that fire come from though? Until Greed knew; he'd either have to risk getting burned, or, listen to Roy. The latter wasn't about to happen though.

Roy gladly returned the glare, " No, I'm not!" He was glad the place was nearly empty, or else they would've attracted quite a lot of attention by now. The bartender alone was in shock. He had heard of the Flame Alchemist, and was unable to believe that he was in his Bar/Restaurant.

(A/N: I'm having problems with saving on my computer, sorry. If anything seems a bit off or rushed, I apologize.)

Greed continued to glare fiercely at Roy, trying to decipher how he had become vulnerable to the flames. Then it clicked in his mind; it was the woman and child. Rather quickly, he formed a plan to get away from this place. Roy seemed slightly confused as to what Greed was planning. Out of the blue, Greed made a run for the door, pushing it open quickly and rushing out at full speed. Roy, a bit startled, followed. Soon both men were running through the nearly empty streets, sometime surprising the occasional passer-by. Roy tried to slow Greed down by shooting flames at him, though Greed managed to dodge his attacks.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, Greed skidded to a stop in the middle of a crossroads. It took Roy a bit longer to stop, seeing as he was not used to running to much. Panting, he waited for Greed to say something; or make the first move.

" What's wrong, Patchy? Tired already?" He mocked.

Roy was just about fed up with this guys cocky attitude. In a small bout of rage, Roy turned to glare at Greed and sent a rather large string of fire whirling at him. Smirking as it hit him and made him cry out in pain. " Don't be so sure of yourself!"

Greed stumbled a few steps back, staring in horror at the damage he had actually taken. How? How could he have gotten hurt? He then ran at Roy, aiming a punch at the Alchemist.

Roy hadn't expected this; he quickly ran out of the way, though Greed was soon on his tail. Greed aimed another fierce punch at Roy, striking him on the shoulder.

Caught off guard, Roy fell onto his hand and knees, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to clutch his throbbing shoulder. My; this positing seemed familiar. Only this time; it wouldn't be Hawkeye who found him.

Greed walked triumphantly to where he could see Roy's face. " Wow Patchy, are you always this easy?" He mocked again, kicking Roy in the ribs and making him wince. " I don't know why you can still hurt me," " he continued, " but if I can still bring you down you must not be that tough."

Roy smirked, surprising the homunculus. " You want to know why you can still be hurt?" He asked, attempting to stand up. " It's because of me."

* * *

There you go, chapter three. It came out kind of short though. xD I suppose that's because I'm working on a new story, a Fruits Basket fan fiction. I have no clue when it may, if at all, appear on Fan Fiction. It depends on how much I like it.

But never fear, that wont stop the updates for this story for very long!

- Arina


	4. Update Info

-1**Through the Eyes of a Memory Update Info**

Hello all, missed me? I have big plans for this story, as in, I'm totally deleting it and redoing it! I'm sorry I've made you all wait this long to announce it!

The plot and everything will be the same, but the story itself will be a LOT more oraganized. I'm just now getting into the habit of outlining my stories!

So I apologize, my beloved, probably pissed off, readers.

----

To make this allowed on Fan Fiction, here's a quick little ficlet.

**I Didn't Do It!**

"Hughes..."

"Hughes..."

"Damn it Hughhes listen to me and be quiet!"

The head of investigations paused in his rambling, "Wow touchy." He grumbled, having been interupted in the middle of how Elysia rode on her tricycle all by herself this morning.

Roy glared at the phone, and Hawkeye watched him warily, "Hughes, we have more important matters right now." He stated. There was an increase in the crime rate in Central. Murders, robberies, etc were becoming more and more prominent and Investigations had to deal with the most recent murder imemdiatley.

"I know, I know. So, give me the statistics."

Roy rattled off the address and such off of a piece of paper, "The victim was a woman, around twenty years old. According to witnesses she was there one second and dead in an alley another."

"So these are quick murders? What was the cause of death do you know?"

"That's your job Hughes."

xXx

"Cause of Death: Heart and Liver removed. Date: 4-16..." Hughes filled out a paper with information and sighed, "Could these murders be any more brutal?"

Roy chuckled on the other line of the phone, "Hold on a second Hughes." He instructed. The Fullmetal Alchemist had just walked in the door. "Hello, Fullmetal. What's new?" Roy asked causally, sititng the phone on his desk so Hughes could hear the conversation whether he wanted to or not.

Ed scowled at the Colonel, "You're the one who summoned me down here."

"True. That's because I have something to ask you."

"Well?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL A MURDERER COULD SQUASH HIM LIKE A BUG?!"

----

I know, odd, short, whatever. I just came up with that in a course of ten minutes...

Oh well. please forgive me for everything.


End file.
